godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Godzilla vs. Kong/@comment-43796112-20200108150917/@comment-37672294-20200205141259
I'm pretty sure you know the leaks as well by Sayaka and the dude who posted the supposed end credits theme for GvK, I think it's Avid Hunter, I guess. If not, there's a "leak" and some rumours that shows that the team-up would be the second fight while the Godzilla vs Kong stuff would be the first and third fights. Can't resist telling it to you right now BUT I'll do my best to cover up some WTF! moments like...who REALLY wins! I won't say who... REMEMBER: THIS IS JUST A LEAK BUT STILL... WARNING! POSSIBLE SPOILERS. PROCEED WITH SUNGLASSES AND CAUTION! I REPEAT, POTENTIAL SPOILERS! LEAVE NOW OR ELSE!... LAST WARNING...I'M DEAD SERIOUS (even though it's still a leak from a, basically a leaker/s with connections to the big guys (like Toho and WB). again, I'll try my very best to cover up BIG MOMENTS, except Mecha G since he's already leaked by the damn toys, also a possible team-up is guaranteed to happen, but you might still be surprised from these. Basically, there are three main fights and some minor face-offs and monster scenes. The minor ones can occur anytime. Also, the overall theme and feel of this movie is a mix of G14 and K:SI, but mostly G14. Credits for the event sequencing, Avid. Sayaka for other details like set locations in relation to the events. Note that the possible ones is my assumptions while trying to associate it as a connection with the leak source. - opening sequence (rumored to be similar to G14's and showcase the unseen monsters like Mokele or Typhon and the familiar ones like the new 4 from KOTM, won't tell you what they look like, no info from the source) - some kaiju scenes and minor fights but not between Gojira and Kong (I think this is when it shows Kong doing the iconic jaw breaking move) 1 v 1 v 1 (It can be a battle royale, an isolated fight, or a separate fight meaning there are sub-fights. Don't know where it takes place. Possibly Skull Island) - possible minor face-off (probably the "Monarch carrier" scene, take note the 1 second leaked clip) and some monster scenes (possibly Hollow Earth scenes, and the leak new monsters, not gonna say but they look awesome! and quite creative) 2 v 1 (Gojira and Kong vs Mecha G) basically a forced team-up, not intended to happen. Also takes place in Hongkong. - another possible minor face-off or just some random kaiju scenes 1 v 1 (Godzilla vs Kong) The big fight, also another Hongkong fight, but night time with neon lights from the buildings. - possible last kaiju related scene/s - end credits (This is where the alleged leak end credit theme from Avid comes in) - possible post credit scenes (no info yet for this one) Yep, there's actually more to the leak than what I shown to you right now. All thanks to my willpower. I want to keep them as a mystery for the film, despite the leaks. Especially on who wins.